Familia Phantom
by Misterioso W
Summary: Cuando Vlad intento derretir a Daniela, para ver por qué había durado más que los otros clones, cometió dos errores, el primero fue no revisar la alerta de intrusos, el segundo fue subestimar el sentimiento paternal de Danny, ahora Plasmius está encerrado en un termo Fenton, la ciudad se quedó sin alcalde y un mes después Danny adopta a Dani ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?
1. Familia

Declinación de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Danny Phantom esto es un fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento y nada más

Nota: estoy en la U por lo que la actualización va a ser lenta

Nota 2: este fanfic está inspirado en otros fanfic, sin embargo, tratare de ser lo más original posible

Capítulo 1: Una Familia

Danny, no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación, no importaba que Vlad no se hubiese salido con la suya, ni que ahora estuviera atrapado en un termo Fenton, el tipo era simplemente muy peligroso, pero eso no era lo que más preocupaba a Danny, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era en cualquier momento podría escapar Daniela, sola en el mundo, sin saber a dónde pertenece, sin una cama, o comida en su mesa, ni siquiera una mesa, sin unos padres amorosos, pero eso iba a terminar, Danny estaba dispuesto a que termine, una potente luz brillo en el cuarto del chico, de pronto en la habitación ya no estaba Danny Fenton, sino Danny Phantom

Mientras tanto

Valerie Gray volaba en la tabla de su traje caza fantasmas, patrullando la ciudad en caso de encontrar 'problemas fantasmagóricos', pero su mente daba una y mil vueltas, ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había aprendido, hace solo una hora, para empezar, su proveedor de equipo anti fantasma, era medio fantasma, al igual que la niña a la que había salvado hace un mes, quien además resultaba ser prima de su mayor enemigo Danny Phantom, "pero ¿era realmente su mayor enemigo?" , él no la había utilizado, Plasmius si, Phantom había defendido a los simples mortales innumerables veces y en múltiples ocasiones en las que ella creía que él mentía le había dicho la verdad, "¿no habrá dicho la verdad también con respecto a ese perro fantasma?, ¿pero si es bueno porque destruyo mi traje?", esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Valerie desde hace un mes

Con Dani

Había sido estabilizada, ¿cierto?, entonces ¿porque sentía un vacío en el corazón?, ¿Qué era ella?, ¿un fantasma?, ¿un humano?, ¿un clon?, ¿un error?, si había sido creada como un arma, ¿Por qué deseaba una familia?, ella no era nada más que un error en un retorcido experimento, ¿la única persona que podría aceptarla como familia la vería como algo más que un clon?, si así fuera, ¿podría aceptar tan grande responsabilidad?, probablemente no, pero ya estaba cansada de estar sola, estaba decidido ella volvería a Amity Park, la ciudad estaba a una distancia considerable, tendría que volar toda la noche y todo el día, pero no le importaba, enfrentaría a Danny, le preguntaría si estaba dispuesto a adoptarla, lo que pasaría con ella después, dependería de la respuesta de él

Al día siguiente

Danny, hijo estas bien, te he estado llamando a desayunar durante veinte minutos, se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela—decía Maddie Fenton

después de todo el desayuno era uno de los pocos momentos del día, en los que podía pasar tiempo con su familia, claro cuando no estaban trabajando en un invento anti fantasmas, o era interrumpido por algún fantasma, finalmente ella decidió entrar, solo para encontrar una cama vacía y una ventana abierta

¡Jack, Danny no está! —

Con Danny

un chico de quince años pelo blanco, ojos verdes fantasmagóricos, con una especie de uniforme (todos ya lo conocen), volaba en dirección norte, se había alejado de Amity Park, hacia horas y parecía que volaría por horas más siguiendo un Búmeran metálico, por suerte, la última vez que se vieron el segundo Booo-Meran que construyeron sus padres, se había fijado en la firma ectoplásmica de Dani, lo único que la había salvado, es que los padres de Danny hubieran estado muy ocupados tratando de destruir a Danny Phantom molécula por molécula como para darse cuenta, un segundo, si era un clon como es que Dani, tenía una firma ectoplasmica, diferente a la de él, además ella era una niña y tenía doce no quince, ¿exactamente que había echo Vlad para crear a Dani?

De pronto la vio y ella lo vio a él, ambos aceleraron, Danny apago el Booo-Meran y lo cogió en el aire, los dos seguían acelerando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían acelerado mucho como para frenar, por suerte estaban medio muertos o ese golpe les hubiera dolido mas

¿Estás bien? —preguntaron ambos—si lo estoy, ¿Qué estás haciendo a mitad de la nada? —ambos se miraron, ambos suspiraron y ambos respondieron, al mismo tiempo con demasiada franqueza para dicha situación—me he dado cuenta que te veo como un padre, así que me dirigía a Amity Park, para pedirte que me adoptes—dijo Dani—me he dado cuenta que te veo como a una hija, así que te estaba buscando para adoptarte—dijo Danny

Los dos se abrasaron, con extrema ternura, sin embargo, el joven Danny se dio cuenta que su hija estaba desnutrida incluso sentía sus costillas, a pesar de que ella estaba en su forma fantasma, una vez volvieran a Amity Park, la alimentaria como era debido

Amity Park

Maddie y Jack Fenton, no podían creer lo que veían, los dos cazadores de fantasmas, preocupados por su hijo, habían instalado hace una semana, una cámara oculta en su habitación, decidieron que verían la grabación a final de mes, para tener suficientes pruebas, como para confrontar a su hijo, ellos habían pensado que las llegadas tardes, el pésimo rendimiento académico y las mentiras eran indicios de que Danny andaba en una pandilla, nunca se imaginaron…la verdad…

Con Danny y Dani

Daniela, estaba dormida, sobre la espalda de Danny, mientras el volaba, a la mitad de la velocidad de antes no queriendo que ella se callera, era evidente que la chica no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo, teóricamente ya debiera estar llegando a Amity Park, pero el sueño de Dani, lo retraso, aún estaba a un le faltaba recorrer un cuarto del camino y ya estaba anocheciendo, no tenía dinero para un hotel, ni siquiera para comprar la cena, él se podía quedar sin comer, pero no dejaría a Daniela sin comida

Dani, despierta—dijo Danny de una manera amorosa—¿qué pasa papá? –pregunto ella, ya está de noche, así que haremos un campamento y te voy a cocinar una rica cena—dijo Danny—¿papá, de dónde vas a sacar comida? —Danny sonrió ante la pregunta de su hija

Dos horas después

¿Te gusto el conejo Dani? —pregunto el padre—sí, papá, esta delicioso, no había probado algo tan rico—respondió la chica—me alegra que te guste—en ese momento, Danny se dio cuenta de la mirada con la que la chica miraba su mitad de conejo, el conejo de ella había sido devorado extremadamente rápido—oye Dani, no tengo mucha hambre, ¿quieres acabarte mi conejo? — dijo él, ella rápidamente, empezó a comerse la mitad del conejo, sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo, una pregunta había rondado la mente de Dani y su corazón la obligo a salir, después de todo necesitaba respuestas—¿Por qué?—pregunto—¿Dani?— ella lo miro conteniendo una lagrima—dijiste que habías empezado a verme como a una hija, volaste desde Amity Park decenas si es que no cientos de Kilómetros, sabes que te va a esperar el peor castigo de tu vida, que soy una carga, que con migo va a ser más difícil esconder tu secreto, que yo solo soy un clon, un error, desde el primer incidente con Vlad, te he visto como un padre, ya lo dije quería que me adoptaras y por eso me dirigía a Amity Park, pero en el fondo sabía que era un sueño estúpido, ¿entonces por qué verme como una…?—ella fue interrumpida—no eres un error, que estés aquí, no importa como llegaste, es un milagro, no eres un clon, por mucho que Vlad te metiera eso en la cabeza, o que compartamos el mismo ADN, tu eres una persona, tu defines quien quieres ser , no eres un clon y jamás lo serás, y en cuanto a por que decidí adoptarte, es porque te quiero, te quiero como a una hija, quiero estar ahí para ti sin importar que, quiero darte un hogar, quiero darte comida, una educación, quiero cuidarte y protegerte, , quiero verte cumplir tus sueños, quiero estar presente el día de tu boda, quiero ser tu padre, no me importan las consecuencias, no me importa mi secreto, no me importa que tan lejos tenga que ir o que tan fuerte tenga que luchar, si puedo criarte, si puedo darte una familia ,si puedo intentar darte algo de felicidad, la pregunta es ¿serias mi hija?—ahora ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, Daniela se abalanzo sobre Danny, y lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas—claro que si papá, voy a ser la mejor hija que puedas pedir—dijo ella—ya lo eres—

Los dos Halfa, estaban a punto de entrar en la improvisada tienda de campaña, para dormir, cuando un Booo-Meran, golpeo a Danny, en la nuca, ellos se voltearon para ver a la Nave Fenton, aterrizar justo al frente de ellos, Maddie y Jack se bajaron tan rápido como pudieron, seguidos por Jazz, Danny trago saliva

Creo que ahora si estamos en problemas papá—dijo Dani—**¡PAPÁ! **— gritaron todos y Jazz, se desmayó, por suerte Jack la atrapo, en cuanto a Maddie…—**¡DANIEL JAMES FENTON, QUIEN ES ESTA NIÑA Y POR QUÉ TE LLAMO PAPÁ!** —


	2. Familia Parte 2

Declinación de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Danny Phantom esto es un fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento y nada más

Nota: estoy en la U por lo que la actualización va a ser lenta

Nota 2: este fanfic está inspirado en otros fanfic, sin embargo, tratare de ser lo más original posible

Capítulo 2: Familia parte 2

En algún lugar

Una sombra, se movía por el tétrico lugar, una sombra de miedo, una sombra de guerra una sombra de terror, apenas reconocible, hablaba para sí mismo, mientras se movía por los oscuros túneles de piedra

Descuida Plasmius, tu y yo tenemos un trato y no conseguiré nada si estas encerrado en ese termo, además el caballero del terror no rompe sus promesas

Con la familia Fenton

Ante la mirada de su abuela Dani, se escondió detrás de su padre, se habría echo invisible si no supiera que sus abuelos eran cazadores de fantasmas, no quería empeorar la situación, normalmente Danny hubiera estado aterrado de esa mirada, pero no esta vez, sus padres esperaban una respuesta a la pregunta de por qué la niña había llamado a Danny "Papá", él simplemente miro tranquilo a su familia y respondió

porque es mi hija— Jazz que se estaba recuperando de su desmayo volvió a caer en la inconciencia, Jack abrió los ojos en Shock y Maddie se tambaleo, antes de tomar aire—pero eso no es posible, ella debe tener unos doce años tú tienes quince—dijo Maddie—de echo Sra. Fenton, podre parecer de doce, pero en realidad tengo ocho meses—dijo Dani, e inmediatamente volvió a esconderse detrás de su padre, al notar las miradas de sus abuelos—**¡¿QUÉ?!**—gritaron—larga historia, no sé por dónde comenzar—dijo Danny—que tal por el principio—dijo Jack, que alguien como él estuviera serio simplemente asustaba, pero ese era el caso—todo comenzó con el accidente con el portal, a decir verdad yo les mentí sobre el accidente, no me dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica, me dio una gran descarga pero no solo de electricidad, si no también de energía ectoplasmatica, desde ese momento…—Danny, no supo cómo continuar—te convertiste en Danny Phantom—dijo su mamá y Danny se puso pálido, luego ella agrego—nos preocupaba, tu extraño comportamiento, así que hace una semana pusimos una cámara en tu habitación, cuando descubrimos que te escapaste, revisamos la grabación y te vimos transformándote en Phantom—Danny estaba aún más pálido—¡nos van a diseccionar"!—dijo Daniela, pasando a su forma fantasma, —no te tocaran ni un pelo—dijo Danny transformándose en Phantom

Danny se puso en posición defensiva, de tal manera que pudiera proteger a Dani en caso de un ataque, los dos adultos vieron eso y se miraron, en los ojos de la niña había puro miedo, en los de Danny, había terror, el miedo más puro que alguna vez hubieran visto pero no por él ,también vieron un frio tundrico, un poder inconmensurable y la furia de un dragón, todo con un solo objetivo, proteger a la chica sin importar que, Maddie y Jack, ahora sabían varias cosas más, sabían por que su hijo nunca les dijo su secreto, sabían que él realmente veía a la chica como a una hija y sabían que cualquiera, humano, fantasma u otra cosa que se atreviera a intentar lastimar a esa niña iba a terminar muy mal

—Danny cariño, eres nuestro hijo y te amamos sin importar que, jamás te haríamos daño, o a un hijo tuyo—dijo Maddie—te amaremos siempre sin importar si eres un humano, un chico, o algo intermedio y lo mismo se aplica a un hijo tuyo—agrego Jack—los dos Phantom suspiraron y volvieron a su forma humana, aunque Danny seguía mirando de forma protectora a la chica, tras tomar un poco de aire siguió hablando—bueno continuando con la historia, me convertí en medio fantasma, lo que los demás fantasmas llaman Halfa, unos meses después, un loco psicópata, llamado Vlad Plasmius…—

Danny les conto todo a sus padres, desde la verdadera identidad de Plasmius, (Jack se sintió culpable y traicionado), hasta la historia de Daniela y que él la veía como a una hija, para su sorpresa, los padres de Danny entendieron perfectamente la situación y mejor aún la aceptaron, Danny se dio cuenta que su hija realmente nunca corrió peligro, de echo sus padres ahora la querían como a una nieta

Jazz se despertó pronto, por suerte Danny solo tenía que contarle la parte de la clonación, esa noche fue una serie de preguntas y respuestas, muchas de las cuales desbarataron las más importantes teorías acerca de lo paranormal, Maddie y Jack, se dieron cuenta de que casi todo lo que sabían estaba mal y ambos tenían un doctorado en Ciencias Paranormales y compartían un premio nobel por crear un portal inter-dimensional, (portal a la zona fantasma)

A la mañana siguiente los Fenton/Phantom, se subieron a la nave Fenton, dispuestos a regresar a Amity Park, con Maddie al volante, porque Danny se negó a permitir que su hija viajara en un vehículo conducido por su padre, algo por lo que estuvieron agradecidas Maddie y Jazz y un poco decepcionado Jack, pero se contentó con dulce de leche, también se decidió que los próximos dos días ni Danny ni Jazz irían al colegio, en parte para que pudieran integrarse mejor como familia y en parte para conseguir los papeles de adopción y comprar todas las cosas que necesitaría Dani, ahora que iba a tener un hogar

En algún lugar

¿Segura de que quieres esto? —pregunto, un chico rubio con ojos negros, su rostro mostraba una preocupación extrema—estoy completamente, segura—dijo ella—sí, pero muchos, ya han muerto por esta, tontería ¡no lo hagas por favor, aun puedes renunciar! —dijo el chico de catorce años, prácticamente imploro—lo siento hermanito, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, además ya han descubierto las fallas, va a funcionar—dijo ella

La chica, camino lentamente, a la cámara metálica, pegando su espalda contra el frio metal, de pronto unas correas metálicas habían apresado sus manos, sus pies, su cintura, su cuello y su frente, ella sabía que muchísima electricidad iba a entrar a su cuerpo por esos puntos, algo era seguro, le iba a doler, pero si esto funcionaba, no le importaba y si no, bueno saldría herida pero viva, esta vez el laboratorio no se iba a arriesgar, no con el ultimo incidente, la puerta metálica se cerró, dejándola completamente a oscuras, ella respiro rápido, no importaba que tan valiente fingiera ser, siempre le había temido a la oscuridad, pero pronto su mente tuvo otra cosa en que concentrarse, el pinchazo que sintió en el brazo y la sensación de que un líquido viscoso se inyectaba en sus venas, la electricidad se prendió, el grito fue tan fuerte que resonó en todo el laboratorio

Una vez los gritos hubieron acabado, la puerta metálica se abrió y la chica cayo, por suerte fue atrapada, por varias personas, con trajes de protección, eso significaba solo podía significar, una de dos cosas, debía saberlo, pero ella no tenía la fuerza para preguntarlo, solo ahora que se sentía tan rara, se dio cuenta de todo el peligro en el que se había metido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, una de las personas, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y dijo

tranquila funciono—


End file.
